


Love and Redemption

by FaustGirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The house seemed to be empty and with no one to watch it.  
Two men crept up and checked the interior one last time through one of the windows before entering.  
They had arrived at the place an hour ago to see if there was movement in the area, but since there was no signal they decided to take action.  
They managed to open a side door after which they began to search the house.  
They ended up finding a box full of jewelry and a bag containing a thousand dollars.  
They checked that they had not missed anything before leaving.  
When they went to close the door something caught their attention and stopped them.

"Did you hear that?".

"It seems like someone is crying".

They tried to find the source of that sound until they reached a corner.  
There was nothing that stood out from the rest of the objects that could tell them something at first glance, but to their surprise they found a hatch under a table.  
They pushed it aside and opened the heavy wooden lid.  
Immediately the smell of blood and putrefaction reached them, accompanied by the sobs they had heard before.  
They were undoubtedly female.  
They came down carefully with their weapons at the ready, and the image that was presented before them left them speechless.  
Tied to columns were three women.  
One of them by what she looked like had been dead for several days and her guts were exposed for all to see.  
Another of them had multiple cuts and the progressive loss of blood was noted on her face.  
The third and the youngest apparently looked better than the rest but the areas of her body that were uncovered were covered by bruises of different colors, her left eye was so swollen that she could hardly open it and her lower lip was split.  
They tried to reassure them and began to untie them.  
When they tried to move the woman who was full of cuts, the youngest shook her head and spoke in a hoarse voice produced by having almost lost her voice from screaming.

"If you move her it will be worse...she has already lost too much blood...".

They watched in silence as the young woman awkwardly got up from the floor and staggered to one of the tables.  
From it she took a knife.  
Se walked over to her dying companion and knelt beside her.  
Both embraced and after hearing a muffled "Thank you", the black-haired girl ended the suffering of the other woman by stabbing the knife in her heart.  
When the light faded from her eyes the bruised girl took the pendant the other woman was wearing and hung it around her neck, got up and limped out of the basement followed by the two men.  
In silence they watched as she desperately searched for something.  
She turned to them and looked at them with the only eye she could see through.

"Did you found a bag with a thousand dollars?".

They both lied shaking their heads.  
They saw how she sighed in defeat and ran her hand over her good eye.

"It's okay, I'll get more money when I recover...".

The two outlaws continued to follow her in silence as she retrieved her things from different parts of the house.  
Being sure there was nothing missing, she accidentally stumbled on a dresser that broke when she fell on it.  
When she got up she was surprised that there was a gold bar and she quickly put it in her bag.  
At that moment the silence in the house was interrupted by huge screams and curses accompanied by rapid steps.  
Her captor had returned and he didn't seem very happy with what was happening.  
The black-haired man held out a gun to the girl.

"Do you know how to use it?".

"Yes".

They got ready and walked slowly down the stairs to the ground floor.  
They stealthily found the man in the basement screaming madly.

"Damn bitch, I knew she would run away, I should have killed her long before!".

They surrounded him slowly and pointed their weapons at him.  
The girl smiled slightly.

"Your time has finally come, you fucking son of a bitch, you are going to pay for all the suffering you have caused us".

Without giving him time to react, the girl fired.  
The bullet entered the bastard's left eye, killing him instantly and he fell backwards to the ground.  
She handed the gun back to the black-haired man and grabbed a metal bar.  
She began to beat her tormentor until his head was reduced to a red pulp as she yelled all kinds of insults in german.  
She pulled away slightly from the corpse and smiled widely before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"We should take her to the camp, she can't stay here".

"I agree, take her while I take care of all this".

"As soon as you finish come back".

"Of course".

The black-haired man mounted the girl on his horse and they left as quickly as possible.  
Meanwhile the blond-haired man began to spread alcohol throughout the house and set it on fire.  
He waited until the structure was engulfed in flames and left the place.


	2. Chapter 2

She turned off the alarm and woke up slowly.  
She stared at the ceiling without stopping to think about the men who had saved her and how she had found it so easy to end the life of that despicable being.  
She sighed in relief that she had finally managed to escape from that nightmare.  
She got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom to clear herself a bit.  
She washed her face with ice water and the image of that man with blond hair and a blue shirt came to mind.  
She didn't know why but he had caught her attention.  
Feeling more awake, she went to the kitchen and made breakfast.  
Her brother was sitting on the couch reading a book and waved to her.

"Good morning"

"Good morning baby".

"Did you get away already or what?".

"Well, surprisingly yes".

"How?".

"As luck would have it, a couple of men appeared who surely stole everything they could from the house and found the place where I was".

"As long as they have left you in a safe place I am satisfied".

"Well, I don't know Matthew because I was unconscious".

"Then we will see...".

Her brother got up from the couch and went to one of the hallway doors.

"I'm going to wake up the boys, I promised them that we would spend the day outside doing fun things".

"It's a great idea, it will come in handy after all the homework they had to do yesterday".

"And don't worry we'll be careful".

"I know".

Matthew let her have breakfast quietly and went to wake up his children to help them get ready.  
She ate the contents of her plate while she watched TV and when she finished she washed it all in the sink.  
She returned to her room and turned on her computer.  
She pulled a few things out of a dresser and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
She changed her clothes and sat next to her desk.  
Today she was to finish some of the illustrations that she was to send for one of the children's books of one of her friends.  
She offered to draw when the initial idea for the project came up.  
When they were finished she sent them to her friend and she spent the rest of the day drawing some landscapes and horses.  
She made something quick for dinner.  
While she was cooking, the front door opened and her brother entered with his children in his arms.  
They were both asleep.  
They were taken to their room, put on their pajamas and put to bed.  
They closed the door quietly.  
They returned to the kitchen and Matthew sat on one of the stools.

"You've eaten?".

"No".

"Wait a few minutes and I'll finish making dinner".

After fifteen minutes she placed two plates on the kitchen counter and they talked quietly about everything that had happened on each other's day.  
Her brother offered to wash the dishes and she went to bed.  
Her back hurt a lot and she decided it would be best to sleep.  
She brushed her teeth after putting on her pajamas and got into bed.  
She turned off the lights and closed her eyes.  
She slowly noticed how her consciousness went into suspension and she let herself be carried to the other side.  
Since she was little, she had had the uncanny ability to wake up in a bygone age within a body identical to hers.  
At first she was scared and she did not know what to do since there seemed to be no cause for that to happen.  
Her parents, fond of her, resorted to therapy and medication to try to solve that problem since from their point of view, her daughter was crazy.  
Over the years, she ended up living with her maternal grandmother, who, when the girl told her what was happening, revealed to her what it was all about.  
Within the family they considered it a gift, a gift that allowed them to walk through other times of the past and they only needed to sleep to achieve it.  
It was she who taught her how to control it.  
Upon reaching puberty she began to deceive her parents by pretending that it was not happening anymore since the medication that she took from her caused several health problems which disappeared with the passage of time.  
In addition to that, they had to take care of the two children that her brother had had with whom at that time it was her girlfriend who died after giving birth and whose family did not want to take care of them.  
Between the two they looked after the children and as soon as they were able to go live alone they moved away from their parents to never see them again.  
Those two children had been the best she could have been for them and she was very happy being the aunt of two adorable babys.  
It was not easy at all but they managed to get ahead and only accepted help from her maternal grandmother.  
Her paternal grandparents lived in Germany but did not want to know anything about them since they considered them bastards since her father had not married the woman they wanted.  
At that moment her thoughts stopped and she opened her eyes.

It took her a moment to understand what was happening until she remembered the day before.  
She was lying on a bed that was stuck to the side of a cart.  
She ached all over and she trembled at the sight of some of the bruises that covered her body.  
They would take a long time to heal completely.  
She sat on the bed and froze when she saw how a child was watching her but when he realized he ran away.  
She did not know what to do and remained there until three men appeared before her.


	3. Chapter 3

Among those men she recognized one of her saviors.  
She greeted him and he shook his head slightly in response.  
The other two men approached her and the one with slicked-back black hair sat at the foot of the bed.  
He tried not to make sudden movements so as not to scare her.

"How are you feeling, miss?".

"I feel like a cart has run over me, how did I get here?".

"Javier brought you here".

He with a small gesture pointed to the other man with black hair.  
He approached and she smiled slightly.

"Thank you for helping me, I owe my life to you and your friend".

"We were lucky to have found you, you don't have to thank us".

"But I want to, that was hell".

The third man who had not spoken up to that point walked away for a moment and returned with a glass of water.  
He handed it to the girl and she thanked him.  
If her grandmother had taught her anything, it was to be grateful.

"I appreciate that you let me rest here Sir...".

"Dutch, my name is Dutch van der Linde".

At the mention of his name she choked on the water she was drinking and panic invaded her.  
She knew she had to get out of there but she didn't know if she could get up, her legs felt a little sleepy, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.  
After a few seconds the men watched as the black-haired girl ran out of bed and outside the camp.  
The blond-haired man ran after her but stopped when he saw that she did, too, and focused her attention on the most recent prisoner of the gang who belonged to the O'Driscoll.

"Kieran?".

Hearing his name the boy raised his head and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?".

"I could ask you the same thing...".

Unfortunately the girl had forgotten that they were chasing her and when huge arms encircled her tightly lifting her from the ground she emitted the loudest scream that anyone had ever heard and she fell unconscious again.

She woke up gasping for breath, feeling her heart leap out of her chest.  
She tried to calm down and stuck her head under the cold water of the shower.  
She dried her hair and went back to bed somewhat calmer.  
She couldn't believe what was happening and she knew that what was to come would be even worse.  
She fell back into a deep sleep.  
This time the one who was watching her was the black-haired man who had saved her.  
He was sitting on a chair and in his hands he was holding a guitar.  
Seeing that she had woken up he went to call the others and the three returned while he was leaving.

"I think you owe us an explanation miss".

She sighed and leaned against the wall of the car.  
She tried to find a way to begin and was silent for a few seconds.

"The reason I reacted like this was because I was part of the O'Driscolls a long time ago, rather I was forced to join, Colm kidnapped me and used me as a maid, he kept me locked in a cage and I could only get out when he I ordered it,  
I got so fed up that I even considered shooting myself".

"You basically did everything he ordered you to do?".

At that question everyone stared at her and that made her blush slightly full of shame.  
There was only one occasion during her stay with them when Colm tried to sleep with her but when she put a knife through his hand it was clear to him that if he tried to again he would lose more than just his hand.  
Seeing as resistant as she seemed, it was his daily task to make her so miserable that she ended up having the only option to crawl up to him.  
On that occasion, luck was on her side again.

"Think what you want but I'm not a whore, I have too much pride to do something like that but as I was saying, when Kieran joined the gang they asked him to watch me and in some strange way we became  
friends and he was the one who helped me escape, in front of the rest we interacted so little that nobody suspected anything, I am surprised that Colm did not kill him".

As she spoke she couldn't help rubbing the scar on one of her forearms.  
It looked recent, probably a couple of years old at the most.

"What happened after you ran away?".

"I ended up where they found me locked up, that bastard trapped me in Strawberry, locked me up with other women in his basement and dedicated himself to torturing and killing us when he got bored of us or he no longer found us pretty enough  
but he is dead".

A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away with her fingers.  
The rest noticed that she was quite tired and decided to let her rest.  
Everyone left except for the blond man who sat in the chair that someone had put next to the bed.  
They both looked at each other and she couldn't help but blush.

"If you need something ask me, now get some sleep".

"Thank you".

The girl listened to him and she tried to rest but she ended up turning around until she was staring at the wooden wall of the car.  
Her body ached but she thought the best thing would be to stay there still.


End file.
